<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's magic afoot! by R_Nuudles1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499971">There's magic afoot!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Nuudles1/pseuds/R_Nuudles1'>R_Nuudles1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Auror!John, Aurors, BAMF John, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt John Watson, John is a Good Friend, M/M, POV Alternating, POV John most of the time, Protective John, Serious, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock is confused, Sorry Not Sorry, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Youre a wizard John, john keeps secrets, no umqra, squib!sherlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Nuudles1/pseuds/R_Nuudles1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, the world's only consulting detective, thought his boring as roommate couldn't get any more predictable, but then something incredible happened whilst perusing a suspect down an alleyway.<br/> While Sherlock recovers in the midst of this difficult case, the totally uninteresting doctor became a sudden mystery. Had he been able to lie to Sherlock all this time? Could Sherlock even trust him anymore? Those questions will have to wait until after the two solve the case together, even whilst utilizing John's hidden potential and buried past.<br/>Meanwhile, John tries to solve the case by diving into his past with several adventures that most of the world would never believe, all while trying to figure out what to do with his much more arrogant flatmate, his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's magic afoot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to @PattonSherlo for Beta'ing this for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "How about we talk about your previous traumas, then," John's therapist said, flipping a page from her lap, glancing up at John, "What about your childhood and adolescence? Why won't you open up about your state school life? What happened to young John Watson?"</p>
<p>  John knew the risks. He knew that he can't keep the secret for long - he wasn't as camouflaged as Mike, who was a half blood and was quite used to having to come up with several stories. Some were lies but for a better cause. John, however, was born to a purebred lineage of several generations of Gryffindors, who almost all grew up to be fantastic Aurors. <br/><br/>  It was so newly real to John, the concept of covering up who you are for the sake of your rights. He understood it, of course. John had heard stories of a great scare in the Americas in the 20's. When he was younger, he tended to question the rules of secrecy. Not in the way of... Grindelwald, but he thought true equality was the answer. This was before John had learned that some people are born more equal than others.  <br/><br/>  It didn't surprise John when he saw Mike on the streets of London that cloudy morning. It didn't surprise Mike that John was falling short, even doing his best. John had been through a lot, even as a child. <br/> </p>
<p>  "Fuck you up, yer mum and dad; they may not mean to, but they do," Mike muttered over his coffee with a chuckle. He moved his eyes as if he were delivering a careful code-word. John spited his efforts by clearing his throat,<br/>  "Who says they don't mean to?" John flat out asked, then took a bold sip of bitter caffeine.</p>
<p>  "How is everyone at the Watson Castle?" Mike asked,<br/>  "Not a castle anymore," John gave briefly, shrugging his shoulders. Mike gave him a somewhat surprised look, "they moved to a ranch for Icelandic dragon rehabilitation somewhere in Ireland," John looked down.<br/>   "So... they'll help Dragons with rehab, but not Harry?" Mike asked with a bitter laugh. It was obvious.<br/>  <br/>  "Wasn't her, so much as her new wife," John said. He had to let the air clear. Mike used to have a thing for John's sister, Harry. Whether he got anywhere with that wasn't John's concerns.<br/>   "They take over the manor, then?" the half blood asked, ignoring John's obvious hint,<br/>  "Ahh, you know my mum and dad. The whole reason they moved was because I didn't want to be the <em>new head of house</em>," John scoffed waving his hands. "They don't even know that I've left the Ministry..."<br/>  "How'd you face that denouncement?" John chortled at Mike's comment. Everything with the Watson's was so black and white. What's inherently right and what should never be done, such as:</p>
<p><span class="u">-Skinny-dipping in an Icelandic geyser,</span><br/><span class="u">-Perform a proper magic show at a muggle's gathering,</span><br/><span class="u">-Use proceeds of said gathering to buy concert tickets.</span><br/><span class="u">-Sneak out for said concert, get caught in the morning (was totally worth it),</span><br/><span class="u">-Defy the </span><span class="u">the</span><span class="u"> head of house in any way</span>.<br/><br/>  Mostly John's doing, really, though Harry paid claim for the first one. John smiled at the memories. "So, you're on your own or something?" Mike asked, leaned forward as if contemplating in an apparation-ready position, but when he leaned back, John felt a tad disappointed. "London is a great place for a flat share, y'know?" <br/>  Was this idiot serious, or seriously daft? "C'mon. Mickey, name one person that you know- personally -who would even consider flat sharing with me,"<br/>  "Wow, what are the odds?" Mike gave with a sharp, almost surprised laugh, "you're the second person to say that to me today,"</p>
<p>  "... Who's the first?"<br/>   ~~~~</p>
<p> "I haven't even gotten into the figures," John turned away. He wasn't interested, but the man with the umbrella only smiled. "You think you can protect him," the man's voice echoed in the dark, "but, we're not the species you were meant to fit in with, are we, Auror?" <br/>  John stopped in his tracks. His breath caught. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask if...<br/>  "Don't worry, John; I'm not blackmailing you," the man seemed amused at the idea, "and, I'd say if he didn't say anything about it when you first met, he probably doesn't know," said the nameless face, who was revealed to be Sherlock's older brother. John was still scared, extremely cautious for his words. John let his voice crack.<br/>  "Was I that obvious?" <br/><br/>  "Your kind has never struck me as humans. After all, we're made up of different stuff," the man took his leave, letting John stir in the quiet.<br/>  It was kind of true. There's a certain genotype that Witches and Wizards have written in their DNA. It's a gene that modifies everything else about the person. John could think of many analogies including several different explanations for the same thing, but John wasn't focused on explaining himself. He apparated to his old flat, grabbed his gun, and took a cab to Sherlock's flat, so he could answer the man's texts for help.</p>
<p>  <br/>  After John shot the cabbie, his adrenaline was still running through him. He wasn't unfamiliar with human firearms or how to hold them, but it certainly wasn't John's preferred tool to use when crime fighting. He didn't expect to be crime fighting at all again! Damn Mike! It was probably what he wanted from the two of them. <br/>  The next few months, Mike and John kept in contact via owls because he couldn't risk Sherlock getting his hands on instant messages about John being an Auror previously. That would put Mike at risk as well. John continued blogging, though. And as his blog grew in popularity among humans, it had also grabbed the attention of some old Hogwarts classmates, too. <br/><br/>  "John Watson?" A young woman's voice asked. John was sitting at a local pub with Greg Lestrade when his old housemate thought it a good idea to catch up that night, "Sabrena, from school?"<br/>  "Oh, right. It's been a while, eh?" John said as he nodded, realising that the idea of a reunion would be risky around Lestrade. But it wasn't as if he noticed anything but the woman's appearance. "Greg Lestrade, Sabrena O'Salivander; we were in the same class in school," the wizard introduced.</p>
<p>  "John Watson, you lucky dog!" Greg shouted with an eager laugh as they shook hands. This made Sabrena blush some. She smiled as she asked if she could sit with them. Greg was excited to know more about Sabrena, but Sabrena was only there to talk with John. <br/>  "So, what happened to what you were doing before coming to London?" She asked, as expected. "And, why not be in the police academy, since you obviously had an affinity for hunting criminals?" Another round of alcohol arrived for the three of them, and Greg bought one for the lady.</p>
<p>  "John, you never told me you used to work in the law enforcement field, what sort of work did you used to do for the military other than medicine?" Greg butted in, obviously hearing them talking.<br/>  "What else is the military other than hunting the opposing side because our government claims them to be 'criminals' to our state?" John asked in a philosophical question. "I was a captain, after all. I gave orders and was on the field." John gave a look to the woman, who cringed her face in apology. Once she finished her gifted drink, Sabrena stood. A hand lingered on John's shoulder, "Send word sometime, maybe we could catch up without the peanut gallery," John suggested with a chuckle. She nodded with a smile and left, giving Lestrade a courtesy kiss on the cheek to keep him interested. John laughed at her cruelness as she exited the pub. </p>
<p>  "John, you should've asked her to stay," Greg gave with a wink.<br/>  "Sabrena's a pretty busy lady, Greg. She got a great job from when she exited school. She helps endangered animals," John gave, bearing a sort of false witness to the man.<br/>  "A working woman, eh? How come you've never tried anything with her?" Greg asked, cocking a brow suspiciously.<br/>  "Even if I had, my parents would've never allowed it," John had tried, in fact. He'd tried to go out with Sabrena twice in his Hogwarts years. Each time, he'd tried to mention to his parents how great of a girl she was, but they'd always ask the same question: <br/><br/>  <em>'Are they a pure-blood?'</em> It was always about genetics for them. Whether the partners of their children were born into wizardry or not was the only important part of their relationships. It made John somewhat sickened while growing up. So much so, his Boggart in Hogwarts was him being like his father as an adult. It took a while for John to counter from the shock of his fears.</p>
<p>  "This is the first I'm hearing of your parents," Greg snapped him from his thoughts. John scoffed, <br/>  "Yeah? What about you, Greg? You don't tend to talk about wobbly old Mr and Mrs Lestrade," John muttered to his co-worker over his cup as he took a sip. Greg nodded with a smile, <br/>  "Fair enough," He said, "Still, it's a bit surprising that I know more about Sherlock than about you," Greg added, looking around as if the two were on a covert mission of some kind.<br/>  "Yeah, but you've been working with Sherlock much longer than you have I," the blonde man gave pointedly, "And, Sherlock's never really bothered to ask about them, so I never really said that much," John shrugged, knowing that if the DI was in need of John's family details, he'd most likely ask the infamous detective. </p>
<p>  "Oh!" The detective said, remembering something, "So, there's this dug up case that we're looking at on the down low," Greg dug into his bag. <em>Of course, he wanted to talk about a case! <br/></em>  "Shouldn't Sherlock be here?" John asked, placing his cup down, hesitating before taking the case file Greg handed him. With a cocked brow, John scoffed, "It's just a drink, John," he'd repeated the DI's words, beginning to question the man's motives at this point.<br/>  "You're the medical man, John; And, according to Sabrena, you have an affinity for hunting criminals," Greg said, leaning in, "I honestly wasn't going to bring this up, but I don't even know what to make of it," John opened the file.</p>
<p>  The picture was jarring to say the least. A few major scars, disfiguring the victim's abdomen and chest. Surely, it couldn't have been what John had thought. "Where was he found?"<br/>  "He washed up on the shore in front of the Seven Sisters in '06," Greg said, washing down another swig. John did his best not to react strongly. He looked over the file and hummed whilst reading it over.He knew of the string of murders that were connected to this one. This one just so happened to be caught by the humans' eyes first. John knew the Auror who was assigned to this case, Rosamund Moriston. She'd managed to land the suspects in Azkaban, so...<br/>  "Why are you digging this up, now?" John questioned, glancing up at the DI. </p>
<p>  "There are others that have been reported more recently," Greg murmured lowly, "and locals are also reporting suspicious meetings taking place on top of the cliffs," John mentally cursed those lazy wizards using that damn Portkey! He was going to have to warn the ministry about this. John admitted with a sigh, the ministry is as cold and complexly calculated as the muggles' government, but at least if John brings the statute of secrecy into the conversation, there might be some kind of action taken about it.<br/>  "I'm sure it's just kids smoking something away from their parents..." John brushed it off, despite the sinking feeling entering his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>